The Reasonable Man Living An Unreasonable Life
by Mrs.Pixie.Cullen
Summary: Summary: Edward has had a rough life and in turn has become not only a womanizer but a hateful person. Can Bella help turn his life around or will the darkness contain him? No vamps, All human. ExB


Title: The Reasonable Man Living An Unreasonable Life

Chapter 1

Summary: Edward has had a rough life and in turn has become not only a womanizer but a hateful person. Can Bella help turn his life around or will the darkness contain him? No vamps, All human.

**EPOV**

Alone……I am always alone. Not even the statuesque strawberry blonde bouncing up and down on my dick was enough to make me feel complete. I look up at her…her eyes closed and back arched. Yeah, she's close. I wonder if she even realizes I am no where near that point? I _sigh_. Oh well, what man would turn her down. I close my eyes and focus……I need to get mine and get her out.

I raise my hips to meet hers harder and harder each time. I'm close…. I can feel my body tightening…waiting for release….I slam into her one last time… spilling into the condom and pushing her off of me. "Tanya get out!" She spins around with her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with you Eddie?" _What is wrong with me?_ _I'm tired of this shit is what's wrong with me._ "You know the drill Tanya don't act surprised, get your clothes on and get out!" She starts scrambling around the room grabbing her clothes. "Fuck you Eddie, this is the last time" Tanya yells. "Yeah, that's what you said the last time bitch, now leave!" I should have known better than to try a repeat performance. I don't do repeats.

I walk straight to my bathroom, to wash away the filth from Tanya. I don't even wait to see if she leaves, I am sure that our history speaks for itself and she will be gone by the time I get back. The women are always there waiting. Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, same women different day. I have been presented with many wonderful choices blondes, red-heads although I do prefer brunettes. I am the ultimate Casanova. I know exactly how to wine and dine women, charm them, make them feel beautiful and irresistible, take them to bed and move on. I can make a woman scream my name over and over and leave her begging for more. Unfortunately there never is more. Once we are done fucking, we are done period, end of story.

After all, who can deny me? I am a tall lean man, with bronze hair that is out of control and constantly looks like I have just had the best fuck (or so the women tell me). It's what they call "sex hair". My eyes are mesmerizing emerald green to which I have my mother to thank for that. My panty dropping crooked smile and sometimes the obvious smirk, both of these strategies work equally well on the ladies. My obsessive gym workouts do assist in keeping my body healthy and my stamina built. Plus the fact that I am well endowed, doesn't hurt.

My life hasn't been easy since my mother, Elizabeth, died and a lot has changed. As the water runs down my body I start to think. Fifteen Years. It's been fifteen years since I buried my mother. I can remember like it was yesterday.

*Begin Flashback*

Baseball practice had just finished and I was waiting at the school bus drive under the bus canopy since it was raining. Washington is the rainiest state in the continental U.S. It was no surprise it was raining. I waited and waited and waited. Finally I decided to just walk home, Forks is a small town and it would only take me fifteen minutes. I began the walk home upset with my mom the entire way. _How could she be late?_ _She has never been late before._ I noticed that there were flashing lights a few intersections away. It looked to be some sort of accident.

I took a closer look and noticed that the wrecked vehicle looked oddly similar to my mom's black Honda. As I made my way to the accident I felt my stomach turning. I looked up and saw an arm hanging out of the window at an odd angle. I noticed the white gold bangle and matching ring on the hand. It was my mother's. I remember because she wore the same jewelry everyday and never took it off. I heard someone scream and fell to my knees. I felt something wet on my face and reached up to find that I was crying. It was at that moment that I realized I was the one screaming. A police officer noticed me and ran to my side.

"_Son are you okay?" "Did you fall?" "What is your name son?"_ He was firing questions too fast for me to process. _"My name is Officer Charlie Swan." _I knew without a shadow of doubt that the woman in the vehicle was my mother. "_Thhat's my mom, my name is Edd..warddd Mass..en." _The officer's face turned from a face of confusion to horror and then to sadness. "_Son come and sit in the back of the police car, okay?" _

_*_End Flashback*

That was the beginning of this miserable existence they call life.

A ten year old boy with no parents, left to the county adoption facility, a group home no less. _How many people out there that want a full grown boy to deal with over a precious new baby?_ After having lived in multiple homes I decided to just lay low and bide my time. I witnessed it all. The five year old child hit by telephone books, the six year old left in a high chair for hours, the nine year old slammed against a wall. _You might wonder, why didn't you do anything you were ten years old_. The answer is simple, if we interfered we were punished by being deprived of food.

Charlie Swan attempted to assist in the transition from having a home to county services but I refused. However, that did not stop Charlie from trying. I continued to push him and everyone else away until he stopped visiting. I know he was only trying to do his job, but I didn't want anyone. I only wanted my mom.

It was five years ago today that another life altering event occurred and made me the uncaring asshole I am today. I received a phone call from my mother's attorney, Peter, to meet with him regarding an important matter.

"_Mr. Masen this is Charlotte with Peter McGee's office. Mr. McGee has a matter that he needs to discuss with you regarding your late mother Elizabeth Masen, when would you be able to come down to our office?"_

Nothing would have prepared me for what came to pass the next day……………………………………

**BPOV**

"Good morning, you must be Dr. Swan."

"Good morning, you must be Angela. Carlisle mentioned you during our interview. How are you doing this morning?" It was in fact a wonderful morning! I am looking forward to starting my new position as Division Manager of Sales of Cullen Pharmaceuticals. The company is ranked number one in Fortune Global 500, we have well over 120,000 employees and our revenue is well over 63,747 (in millions). We have covered the industry in major drugs, healthcare, soaps and shampoo.

"Carlisle said to be ready for the staff meeting in about fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good Angela, I am heading to the conference room right now." I took a few seconds to flatten my black pencil skirt and straighten my white button down silk blouse. I decided this morning to go with the typical black patent fuck me peep toe heels to finish the outfit off. I was sure that my best friend Alice would be proud. Alice is the real fashionista of the two of us and the reason I applied for the job. She is always pushing me to "be all I can be" apparently she has either seen one too many army commercials or hanging out with her boyfriend Jasper way too much.

I carefully walked into the meeting room being very careful not to end up on my face and "pull a Bella" as Alice would say. I typically have trouble walking across smooth surfaces in my chucks, much less in heels. So needless to say I am taking great care in maneuvering along the conference room floor, similar to walking a tight rope but without the assistance of a pole for balance. With my luck, I would take out half the meeting attendees with such a pole.

Everyone was already seated as I made my way into the conference room. I decided to sit next to Carlisle to show that I had no hesitation about taking this position of authority and was ready to handle anything.

Carlisle began "I would like to welcome Isabella Swan to our staff. I feel that Isabella will be a wonderful addition to our staff. We will keep this meeting short as I would like to give each of you an opportunity to get to know Isabella. Isabella will be leaving to our San Diego office to become acquainted with some of our new products. Jacob you will be attending with Isabella as you are familiar with that office. Angela will present you both with the details this afternoon and you will be leaving in two days. Now with that out of the way, this meeting has reached its conclusion. Everyone please take a few minutes to introduce yourself to Isabella."

Carlisle led me to the other side of the conference room to a large tanned man with jet black spiky hair. This guy was huge, he would give any football player a run for his money. "Isabella this is Jacob, Jacob this is Isabella". "Hello Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jacob smiled widely. He seemed like a nice guy and was extremely attractive.

Carlisle choose that exact moment to return to his office as I introduced myself to the staff. I decided to take my time and get to know each person a little. First there was Rosalie Hale, a gorgeous blonde with the perfect body and curves but she also had a brain to match. Then I moved onto a blonde baby faced man who was Mike Newton. Mike was in charge of the marketing division. I continued on and met a few of the administrative staff, of course, Angela Webber, Leah Clearwater, Jessica Stanley, Kate Denali and Tanya Denali. Jessica supports Carlisle, Angela supports myself, Tanya supports Mike, Kate supports Jacob and Tanya supports Rosalie.

After I felt that I had taken enough time getting to know everyone I made my way to Carlisle's office. I knocked once, he said to "come in." "Bella I'm glad you stopped by, I forgot to mention that upon your return we will be doing interview the lead Finance Manager Division. I would really appreciate your assistance in this matter. We have a few applicants setup for Monday as you will be out of the office Thursday and Friday. Please take Wednesday off to prepare for San Diego."

"Thank you Carlisle it's like you could read my mind. I was just coming to speak with you about the trip. Everyone seems very friendly. I can't wait until we start working closely together."

"That's great! Please take the remainder of today and tomorrow to review the materials on your desk and prepare for your trip."

I left Carlisle's office excited that I am going on a trip so soon. I am sure that Alice will be ecstatic for me.

**********

**What do you guys think so far? What will Edward find out that will change his life so dramatically? What will happen on Bella and Jake's trip? Who will be applying for the new finance position? My first fanfic, be gentle and please make recommendations to help my writing. Thanks. Please Review.**


End file.
